


Cinq milliards d'années

by Willia



Category: Torchwood
Genre: Angst, Character Death, Death, Gen, M/M, ianto - Freeform
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-21
Updated: 2015-07-21
Packaged: 2018-04-10 13:25:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4393571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Willia/pseuds/Willia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Aujourd'hui je fête mes cinq milliards d'années, Ianto. Ta planète se meurt. Et je pense à toi.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cinq milliards d'années

**Author's Note:**

> Spoiler Doctor Who 1x02 et 3x12, ainsi que Torchwood 3x04

Tu vois Ianto, j'ai protégé la Terre. J'ai protégé ta Terre. J'ai œuvré pour elle, jusqu'à ce qu'elle soit inhabitable.  
Des millénaires durant… puis j'ai suivi l'exode. Je ne voulais pas partir, tu sais ? Je ne voulais pas quitter ta planète. Ta mère. Je voulais la voir encore s'épanouir, et me dire que c'est pour toi que je l'aidais. Maintenant je n'ai plus rien à faire. Plus rien à sauver en ton nom. Je suis l'humanité, et c'est déjà pas mal. Je ne sais plus quoi protéger, pour te rendre hommage.  
Alors je réfléchis… Je songe à mes millénaires d'existence. Et je me souviens que je n'ai jamais pu te dire que je t'aimais. Je n'ai pas pu me l'avouer à temps.  
Car je t'aimais Ianto Jones, toi et ton flegme légendaire, et tes sarcasmes, et cet humour bien particulier, discret, aiguisé, efficace.  
Oh, je t'aimais, Ianto Jones, toi et tes mains un peu rugueuses, et ta peau fine, et tes yeux bleus.  
Et je t'aime encore.  
Mais j'ai aimé, après toi. Et avant aussi. Je suis désolé, Ianto. Je te dirais bien que tu as été le plus important, mais je vous ai tous autant aimé. J'ai aimé chacun des moments à vos côtés, sans discernement. J'ai aimé chacune de vos qualités, chacun de vos défauts. J'ai aimé vos différences, et vos ressemblances : et il n'y a rien de malsain à ça ! Je vous ai aimé.

Alors voilà, Ianto Jones. Tu n'es pas le seul.  
Mais tu veux que je te dise quelque chose ? Aujourd'hui je fête mes cinq milliards d'années. Ta planète en a le double. C'est son dernier jour. Le mien approche aussi. Je l'espère. Je mourrais en même temps que ta mère, ainsi. Je vais regarder sa mort depuis ce vaisseau. Un dernier hommage… comme des obsèques.  
Ma mémoire s'effrite. Je ne vois plus que des bribes de souvenirs. Et c'est ici, Ianto, que ça devient intéressant. Car, perdu dans le brouillard de mon esprit, je sens parfois des mains un peu rugueuses se poser maladroitement sur une nuque que je n'ai plus. Je vois parfois un éclat bleu, bleu comme le ciel de la planète qui t'a vu naître et mourir.  
Mes autres amants, les autres personnes que j'ai aimées ; peut-être ont-elles les yeux marrons, ou verts, ou gris : mais je ne les vois pas. Je les aies oublié. Pas délibérément, bien sûr. Mais mon esprit fatigué et trop rempli n'a choisi de ne garder que toi. Je ne me souviens plus de tout, mais on a du vivre des moments extraordinaires, non ? Les meilleurs…

Aujourd'hui ta planète est morte, Ianto Jones. Et tout ce qui restait de toi avec elle. Ce sera bientôt mon tour.


End file.
